


HeroCon

by clumsyghost



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsyghost/pseuds/clumsyghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When no one accompanies him to a local comic convention, Leonard feels free to cosplay any character he wishes. But what will Sheldon say when he surprises his roommate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	HeroCon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andithil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andithil/gifts).



> For the lovely andithil -- I hope I did your prompt justice.

HeroCon. Leonard felt a flutter of nervous excitement in his stomach as he stared at the larger-than-life cutouts in the main lobby. When Sheldon had announced his refusal to attend the convention, Leonard had been initially relieved. A convention without Sheldon micro-managing every minute of their stay? Having the ability to attend panels in any order and eat from a non-Sheldon-approved vendor? Sounded like the best con ever.

Disappointment arrived next. The enjoyment prospect of the convention was considerably dimmed without his best friend to share in the fun. Leonard had invited other members of his friendship circle but none took him up on the offer. Raj was traveling for a conference. Howard had a previous engagement with Bernadette’s family. Penny had given him a pitying look and a ‘oh, sweetie,’ which was still better than Amy’s blank stare. One last appeal was made to Sheldon earlier that morning, to no avail. Leonard knew better to question his roommate any further.

He could have invited Stuart, Leonard reflected as he shuffled forward in the ticket line. Yet, considering his costume choice, perhaps it was for the best that he had forgotten the comic store owner. His crimson wig and verdant dress had already attracted a passing comment from a Batman cosplayer. With a modest v-shaped neckline and flowing hem that almost reached Leonard’s knees, the earthy dress stood out in a sea of Iron Man red and Steve Rogers blue. Carefully sown leaves completed the look for Poison Ivy, botanist and nemesis to the Dark Knight. Leonard was rather pleased with the result, although he had not mustered the courage to put it on before he left the apartment. A stop was made en route to the convention center to change outfits.

Behind him, a man in fluorescent green paint and cutoff shorts was making a Hawkeye laugh. Leonard shifted his bag on his shoulder and silently willed the line to move faster.

Ten minutes and one accidentally dropped packet later, Leonard was fully immersed in HeroCon. Panels and vendors occupied his morning; any exciting news was immediately texted to his roommate, whose responses evoked a smile or chuckle from Leonard. Although considerable smaller than ComicCon, the sheer number of activities available was almost overwhelming. Not for the first time, Leonard heaved a sigh of regret at his friend’s absence. For all his bossy qualities, Leonard couldn’t deny that Sheldon was an expert organizer.

Lunch was a quick, quiet affair, spent trying to remember to not cross his legs and eyeing his phone for any messages. Sheldon had grown strangely silent, and with no further messages, Leonard consulted the guide for the next autographing session. He still had thirty minutes to spare, but he could at least browse the showroom further. Trash disposed, Leonard made his way towards the exit.

“Dr. Isley, I presume,” an extremely familiar voice spoke in his ear, causing Leonard to flinch and halt in surprise. Recognition kicked in a beat later, but disbelief remained even as he turned to stare at his addresser.

“Sheldon!? What are you doing here?” Leonard gasped. His brows furrowed in puzzlement at the pleased look on his friend’s face. A few strands of the wig were nervously brushed away from his face, although Leonard felt like hiding behind them. Caught.

“Bazinga!”

“H-how did you get here?” Leonard stammered. “And…and why are you here? I thought you said this con was beneath you.”

“My opinion of this convention remains the same. As I was sitting in my office attempting to concentrate on my research amiss your play-by-play report, I recalled Article 18, Section 2 of our roommate agreement,” Sheldon answered. He watched Leonard’s face scrunch up, a somewhat comical visual indicator of the shorter scientist’s thought process.

“The relationship clause?” A brief smile graced Sheldon’s face as Leonard recalled the specifics.

“Indeed. So I asked Penny to drive me here in order to fulfill my obligations as your romantic partner. Also, someone tweeted that Robert Downey Jr might make an appearance.”

“Oh. That’s… nice of you,” Leonard blinked. He was genuinely touched that Sheldon was willing to overcome his scruples just for him, albeit a little late. Well, partly for him. “I’ll have to invoke the relationship clause next time, though, to save everyone time and trouble. Good job finding me,” he added. “You could have just texted me for my location.”

“I have been your roommate for nearly a decade. That fact, combined with my mental prowess for observation and eidetic memory concerning your stature and gait, almost guaranteed my success at locating you,” Sheldon replied. “Not even Poison Ivy’s feminine charms could throw me off.”

Leonard had no response, so he resumed walking. The taller scientist fell in step beside him.

“I have to say, I’m surprised at you, Leonard.” Sheldon’s words made Leonard’s stomach twist with nervous tension. All the happiness at his friend’s uncharacteristic compromise-slash-surprise faded as he waited for condemning words.

“While I appreciate the whimsical irony of cosplaying a villain at HeroCon…” Sheldon began. “…based on your enthusiasm for the Superman storyline, I am astonished to find you dressed as a character from Gotham.”

“I just wanted to chose a character atypical from what I would normally attempt,” Leonard reluctantly answered. It wasn’t a complete lie, more of a nondisclosure of his entire thought process. He suspected that designing his cosplay around his clothing choice would strike Sheldon as illogical. After all, would it not make more sense to pick a character then make costume choices? “I’m glad you’re not… appalled.” The statement held more of a questioning tone than confidence.

“On the contrary. I find the effect of your attire quite aesthetically pleasing. My attention was drawn to your direction in the cafeteria. The dress is surprisingly flattering on your stocky frame and I admire your adherence to canon design aside from necessary addition of glasses.”

“Really? I… I caught your attention?” Leonard couldn’t keep the pleased tone out of his voice. “So much for your mental prowess, huh?” A pause. “Thank you, Sheldon. I’m glad you don’t have any negative connotations towards my attire. We both know that if Howard or Raj was here, they would be cracking jokes at my expense.”

“As a scientist, I embrace logical categories,” Sheldon stated carefully. “However, it has been my experience that certain social constructs are arbitrary and only consistent through their adherence by simple-minded masses.”

Leonard tilted his head and squinted up at the taller man.

“There is no basis for modern society to assign gender to an article of clothing,” Sheldon continued. “Furthermore, I find your Kylo Ren t-shirt far more offensive than your Poison Ivy costume. While the dress is not displeasing, I believe my appreciation stems from the confidence you project. In fact, I am willing to implement Article 18, Section 2, Amendment C when we return home,” Sheldon announced. For the second time, Leonard was shocked into immobility. 

Article 18, Section 2, Amendment C. The physical-slash-sexual regulations of their romantic relationship.

“Leonard?” Sheldon’s voice was unusually quiet. The silence stretching between them was unnerving.

“May I kiss you?” Leonard finally got his words out.

“Certainly not! Such intimate contact from Poison Ivy is fatal.”

“Then I’ll just have to kiss you a second time to bestow the antidote,” Leonard declared, and promptly did so.

———

Home at last. Leonard let out a relieved sigh as the apartment door clicked shut behind him. The rest of the convention had gone by in a blur. Aside from one heated argument regarding which game to play on the car ride home, Leonard considered the time well spent. No matter when their conversation turned to safe topics, even throughout distressing spoiler alerts for upcoming films and exciting merchandise to purchase, the notion of what might occur when they returned back to 4A never left the experimental physicist’s thoughts.

Though they were alone, patience was still in order. First, Sheldon had to unpack, read, then file the most recent comic additions. By Leonard’s watch, that consumed exactly sixteen and a half minutes. Next, the Funko Pop boxes on their shared bookcase were reordered to make room for the entire Avengers cast. The end result left a unsatisfied frown on Sheldon’s face. When the other man expressed doubt on the new arrangement, Leonard sighed loudly in exasperation.

“Sheldon! Can we please do this later? I can’t give you a valid opinion because my mind is still stuck on your offer of… coitus.”

“After your behavior in the car, I’m beginning to think I prefer your general lack of metaphorical backbone,” Sheldon huffed. “Very well. The sooner you experience release, the quicker we can return to serious topics.” Leonard grinned in spite of himself. Permission granted, the distance between them was closed as the shorter man bestowed a gentle kiss against Sheldon’s lips.

“I would not condone a course of action that removed us to your bedroom.” Sheldon hissed slightly as Leonard’s teeth grazed a sensitive spot on his neck. He could feel his friend’s arousal pressing against him through the silky fabric of the dress.

“What’s wrong with the couch?” Leonard smirked slightly as nuzzled the hollow of Sheldon’s throat. “You have to admit, it would be more convenient.” Of course, Sheldon’s inner sanctum was off limits.

“I do not trust you to keep your semen off my spot,” Sheldon’s breath was becoming more ragged as Leonard continued to bestow affection. “Considering how little effort you could spare to concentrate on our collection, I have little faith that you would, um… remain diligent of house rules when…ah… the majority of your blood was flowing to your penis,” Sheldon gasped out.

“Fine, fine. Let’s go to my room. Do you… mind if I take off the wig, though?” Leonard scratched at the crimson strands. He could feel Sheldon’s intense gaze on him as he led the way down the hall, and teasingly swayed his hips to make the skirt of his dress swish.

In spite of the securely locked front door, Leonard took care to close the bedroom door as well. Turning around to face the other scientist, Leonard sucked in a noise as Sheldon’s hands settled on his waist. The taller man’s close proximity was making his heart rate quicken again; the feel of his friend’s fingers slightly digging into his hipbone was sending Leonard’s thoughts spiraling.

“H-hey, buddy. What are you…. up to?” Leonard cleared his throat.

“Invoking Article 18, Section 2, Amendment C,” Sheldon replied. “Honestly, Leonard. You worry me at times.” He studied Leonard’s morphing expressions as he carefully pulled the green fabric up to expose Leonard’s nether region. The shorter man’s breath was quickening-- normally an indicator of an asthma attack, although Sheldon was fairly certain he could rule out that medical occurrence in the current situation. Leonard made no movement to stop the other scientist as Sheldon’s hands wandered again. The sensation of his boxers sliding down his legs was nothing compared to watching Sheldon’s gaze follow its path.

“Are you going to remove your clothing as well?” Leonard attempted to keep his voice even.

“Would doing so enhance your enjoyment of our carnal activities?”

“Yes,” Leonard answered immediately. A stab of uncertainty hit him, followed by guilt. “That is… if you want to. I realize you’re doing this for me. I appreciate it. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, though.”

“Your sentiments do you credit, Leonard, but don’t lose your confidence.” Sheldon’s gaze pierced down at his friend.

“Sorry…” Leonard muttered.

“You’re hopeless,” Sheldon responded, exasperated.

“Actually, I’m quite hopeful at the moment,” Leonard tilted his head and grinned. “As… you can observe.” He licked his lips as Sheldon stepped away and began to unbutton his own pants.

“Indeed. I believe now would be the optimal time to discuss your expectations,” Sheldon answered quietly. He carefully folded his pants and laid them on Leonard’s dresser. His briefs were placed on top.

“I guess we could start off simple for today. Would you object to… mutual masturbation, at least to start off with?” Leonard hedged. He did not wish to ask too much of his friend. Not for their first time engaging in sexual intimacy. He must have decided correctly, for Sheldon’s face brightened at his answer. “Good… then. Um. I guess we should sit down on the bed?”

Settled upright on his bed, shoulder pressed against the soft double fabric of Sheldon’s shirts, Leonard hitched the dress up to his waist. Leonard rolled his thumb slowly over the tip of his cock, watching Sheldon mirror his action. They both continued the caressing motion, gently torturing their stiffening members. Finally Leonard’s fingers descended, lightly fisting himself. A slow rhythm was set at first, though soon both men’s hands sped up. The occasional quiet whimper that left Sheldon’s mouth was endearing; Leonard hungrily watched Sheldon pleasure himself even as the other scientist’s eyes closed.

“Friction is a wonderful principle to experience,” Leonard smirked. Sheldon let out a breathless chuckle.

“May I orally stimulate you, Shelly?” Leonard’s hand continued to stroke himself as he leaned in to press a kiss against Sheldon’s neck. The other’s pulse was fluttering rapidly under his lips. Sheldon’s eyes opened, meeting his friend’s gaze.

“That is neither a sanitary practice nor necessary to achieving an orgasm. Poison Ivy may be immune to bacteria, but you are not.”

“I won’t kiss you afterwards. And you are correct in that it’s not necessary, but it might feel nice.” Leonard wheedled. “How about a comparison trial?” There was a moment’s consideration before Sheldon’s consenting nod.

As Sheldon’s fingers withdrew, Leonard bent his head down. His tongue darted out, leisurely trailing up the underside of Sheldon’s cock. His name was uttered in a quick, low grunt. Reaching the head, Leonard took the tip of the shaft into the heat of his mouth, gently rolling his tongue over the sensitive organ. Sheldon squirmed and whimpered as Leonard descended. The soft involuntary noises were becoming more frequent as Leonard eagerly sucked as much of his length as he could without his gag reflex kicking in.

“What are your conclusions regarding this experiment?” Leonard couldn’t help but ask as he ascended completely. He pushed up his glasses as he studied Sheldon’s expression. That articulate little mouth was gaped in a wide ‘o’. 

“Can’t formulate an appropriate response, can you? Quite alright. Go ahead and finish yourself.” 

Sheldon obediently took his slick length back in hand. His movements were jerky and frantic, and Leonard could feel the wonderful pressure building in his own guts as he did the same. The sight of Sheldon arching, the surprisingly mewling cry that escaped from his lungs and the taste of his best friend was enough to push Leonard over the edge but a minute later.

Sheldon was too tired to protest as Leonard snuggled up next to him as their brains slowly reconnected. Sheldon had almost relaxed enough to consider a nap when his roommate’s breath suddenly tickled his lobes.

“Are you aware that I own a Supergirl costume as well?”


End file.
